You Change Everything
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Written based on the Dragon Age Reddit Weekly Writing prompt: The first kiss- Flesh out the in game moment or rewrite it. Fen'lath Lavellan and Solas take a little stroll through Haven to chat.


"It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture, and right then, I felt the whole world change." Solas was an intense speaker under normal circumstances, but right now, it was overwhelming and so much more than praises sung for the 'Herald of Andraste'. This was about her, Fen'lath, not the divine being the _shems_ believed her to be.

Fen'lath felt color bloom across her cheeks and the tips of her ears, thankful the deep tan of her skin hid it, warmth flooding her chest at the way Solas looked at her as he spoke. And other areas, if she was going to be entirely, one-hundred percent honest with herself. Like she was the most beautiful, intriguing thing he'd ever seen. She couldn't breathe for a moment before she finally managed, "Felt the whole world… _change_?"

"A figure of speech." Solas's own cheeks and ears flushed, his eyes flicked down and away with a gentle smile. They came back up, full of something she couldn't decipher and, for once, unguarded, their stormy gray-blue a shade that couldn't decide whether it wanted to be Silverite or Lazurite. As her heart fluttered, Fen sauntered closer to him, hoping it looked confident and took the leap. "I'm aware of the metaphor. I'm more interested in 'felt.'"

To her surprise, instead of his eyes narrowing and the walls coming up like she had expected, he held her gaze and murmured, "You change… _everything_."

Suddenly shy, Fen dropped her eyes, feeling the flush crawl down her ears and cheeks to her neck. "Sweet talker."

Looking back up at Solas through her lashes, her heart dropped. Solas was turning away, the blush in his cheeks starting to fade as he slowly pulled into himself. Acting on impulse, she reached up and cupped the side of his chin, tilting his face back towards her. Eyes wide, breathless with her own daring, she tilted her face up and pressed their lips together. It was quick, but Solas's lips were so soft. Firm and warm, too. Feeling flustered and unsure, Fen pulled back, even though she could have sworn that for a moment his mouth followed hers. She started to turn away, the embarrassment at the thought that she might have rushed things or misinterpreted turning the happy flush to shame.

Out of the corner of her eye, Fen saw Solas shaking his head. She was caught in a whirlwind as his hands landed on her shoulders and pulled her back to him, then slid down her back to her hips. His mouth devoured hers. It was the only way to describe the way... the way he bit at her lips before his tongue plunged in. The grip on her hips shifted, sliding down to her bottom, pulling her closer to him as his thigh slipped between hers, pushing their pelvises closer together, and... _Creators have mercy…_ Her fingers dug into the soft lambswool of his tunic. Solas's heart was thundering just as hard as hers.

They parted, Fen still clinging to him, _I think he just blew my brain out the top of my head, Holy Mythal…_ Solas shaking his head again before leaning in for another kiss. Her fingers had just left his tunic, lightly brushing his jaw, when he pulled back, rasping out, "We shouldn't! It isn't right. Not even here."

Flustered, trying to follow, she managed to fumble out, "What do you mean, even here?"

"Where did you think we were?" The veneer of collected calm had slammed firmly into place, although not without a new softness to Solas's eyes and smile.

"This isn't real." Fen turned to take in the surroundings she had only glanced at before, when she had been enthralled by Solas. If this were the real Haven, all the tents and buildings would have been a wreck. It had been buried under snow and whatever other scree would have been unleashed by the avalanche. They were in the Fade.

"That's a matter of debate… probably best discussed after you," he leaned in close, the warmth of him reaching to her even in the dream, " _Wake up_."

Fen'lath sat up with a gasp. The heat and… everything else just from being kissed, devoured, by Solas still ran through her body. After taking a few moments to compose herself and make sure her legs could hold her, she went to the balcony windows, throwing open the heavy curtains. The sun was peering over the Frostbacks, whereas when she had gone to speak to Solas, it had been almost midnight. She scrunched up her nose. He'd probably traced the sleep rune on her neck when she'd walked in front of him to exit the rotunda, the crafty git. She was still wearing the clothes she'd been wearing the previous day, but he'd tucked her carefully into a blanket with extra warming runes cast into it to ward off the relentless chill even the fires couldn't fully drive out, judging by the mess of fabric she'd left kicked all over the bed.

Re-casting the runes and wards that kept her wrapped feet comfortable and shoe-free, and a quick charm to refresh her clothes, Fen skipped down the stairs and hustled to the rotunda. Solas was shuffling through his sketches, a paintbrush clenched between his teeth as he glanced between the parchments and the walls. Spotting Fen, he set the delicate curls of art on the desk and laid the brush aside. He gave her a smile that had just a hint of brash cockiness to it, sending a shiver through her. "Sleep well?"

"When I asked to talk to you, I didn't think we'd be doing it in the Fade," Fen felt a blush creeping across her cheeks and the tips of her ears, "Or, for that matter, _doing it_ in the Fade."

Solas laughed, ending on a dorky little snort that made her heart melt. _Ugh, why does he have to be so ludicrously adorable?_ He recomposed himself, his pale skin unable to hide the flush that touched his ears and neck. Clearing his throat, he smoothly said, "I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill-considered, and I should not have encouraged it."

 _Oh, really?_ Fen adopted his 'nerding out about the Fade' pose and drew closer widening her eyes innocently. "You say that, but you're the one who started with tongue."

"I did no such thing." Solas, cool, collected, rarely emotional Solas, _spluttered_.

"Oh, does it not count if it's only Fade-tongue?" She couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice, even as Solas wrinkled his nose at her. His eyes were soft, though, even if more wary than she would have liked after sharing something so breathtaking.

"It has been a long time, and things have always been easier for me in the Fade." He shifted uncomfortably, and she softened from her flirty pose. He had been alone, chased off by hostile Dalish clans and avoiding the _shems_ and their Templars, for who knew how long. Fen reached out and tentatively squeezed his hand. His mouth quirked in a half-smile, and laced his fingers with hers. His eyes flicked down at their joined hands. "I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble."

The tremor in his voice decided it for Fen, more than the clutching that told her he was worried she would let go. She stroked her thumb across his knuckles, "I'm willing to take that chance, if you are."

"I… may be." He raised their joined hands, his lips a whisper against the skin on the back of her hand. "Yes. If I could take a little time to think. There are… considerations."

 _Please, let him be thinking of the same considerations I am!_ "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you." He took his hand back, but pressed a kiss to her palm before curling her fingers over it. "I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams. But I am reasonably certain we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss anything, I would enjoy talking."

She gently flicked at the parchment on the desk. "Show me what you're thinking of painting. I'd love to see it."

His face lit up, and he placed a warm hand on her hip, drawing her close to his side as he pointed to a sketch done in graphite and filled in with colored ink, "See here, this is the newest one I'm thinking of…"

I found out after posting this that some of the formatting was WAY off and messed up, so it's been cleaned up and re-posted. Thank you for bearing with me!


End file.
